


Stealthy Pastels

by Iari



Series: Bandori Supers/Espers AU [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Espers, F/F, Kanon is mentioned, Oneshot, Sci-Fi, somewhat like a prequel to the sayolisa onshot last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iari/pseuds/Iari
Summary: One call from the vocalist and Chisato found herself running in the wind. Aya is in danger and she curses herself for not realizing sooner that this could happen. Wishing everything is alright, the bassist hurries to look for her before it's too late.--Sort of a prequel to Pocket Sized Guitarist





	Stealthy Pastels

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So I decided to continue working on this AU thanks to the comments to the syls oneshot from last time. I'm quite anxious but I will try not to get the plot too deep so I won't have to make a serious/big multichap series. 
> 
> And most importantly, I hope you enjoy this oneshot!

The night is quiet as it seems to most of the people. But it is the opposite for this blonde running along the dark streets. 

_Please be safe_ _Aya-chan_ _!_

Chisato cursed to herself internally. The signs were there. There were times during their lives where it would feel like they would be engulfed by something. Fans call those moments as _feeling the song to their heart._ Chisato finds it hard to describe it herself, but she can relate to that feeling. Everyone else in pasupare too. Hina calls it so boppin when it happens. 

If she herself was just a normal person, Chisato would not research on it to look for any clues what Maruyama Aya could be. She is a realist after all. But as a living proof of being the impossible, she had to find out, especially when it could endanger the vocalist’s life. 

That time when Aya made her realize about her dream, Chisato was finally able to point it out. She was already overwhelmed by everything that time. She was so down but then Aya gave her enlightenment. And along with it, she suddenly felt like she is in the middle of blooming flowers. The image felt too real and it was just like during those rare moments during a live. Aya wanted to comfort her and that Is exactly what she felt from the warmth the image gave her. 

The bassist just kept on running. She has to make it on time before they do anything to her if that is their plan. 

Thirty minutes ago, the blonde was readying herself to take a bath when her phone rung. She answered it right after seeing Aya’s name on the screen. 

“Chisato-chan, I am afraid.” Was all Aya had to say for her to know that this is a serious matter. 

“Where are you right now?” 

“Ah wait sorry Chisato-chan. I just wanted to hear your voice so I could somehow feel better.” 

“Aya-chan, you need to tell me where you are!” 

“I will be fine, Chisato-chan. See you at the school tomorrow. Bye.” 

“Aya-chan!” 

The line was already cut off just before Chisato frustratingly called out for the pinkette’s name. Without wasting a second, Chisato quickly took out a full-face mask from her drawer and headed out to look for the vocalist. She couldn’t risk getting discovered. 

Chisato made herself one with the wind and continued to run. If a person were to see her right now, it would only be like a strong wind passing by. Being aerokinetic has some advantages for the blonde and this is one of them. 

She remembered that Aya was supposed to have just gotten off from work by the time she called. And then she also remembered Kanon was on the same shift with her earlier. Chisato went to a secluded place before dialing the drummer’s number on her phone. 

“Chisato-chan? It's rare for you to call this late. Is something up?” 

“Yes. Sorry to bother you Kanon. Do you have any idea where Aya-chan could be right now? It’s urgent.” 

Chisato knows that by the tone of her voice, she got her best friend to start worrying as well. 

“Aya-chan? Wouldn’t she be home by now? Oh, but I remember she said stopping by the grocery to buy some ingredients for breakfast. Is everything alright?” 

“Yes. Thank you so much, Kanon. I need to hang up now.” 

She heard the hum respond from the other line before she cuts off the call. Lifting herself off the ground, Chisato rushed her wind searching every street on the way to the grocery nearest to the Maruyama household. 

Passing a few blocks after the grocery, Chisato felt a strange sensation upon reaching the area. It was a dim lighted alleyway with almost no people at all except possibly for the one she has been looking for. The sensation is turning into a creepy one as she slowed down getting deeper to the alley. 

_This feeling... There is no doubt to it_ _._ _Aya-chan_ _is here._

Chisato moved smoothly, keeping her steps as quiet as possible. Not knowing what she would be dealing with yet, she has to be careful. 

_Worst case scenario is having to fight someone else with special ability too._

As she felt the sensation got heavier, she heard voices coming from just few steps away her position. 

“Come on cutie, just spend the night with us.” 

“Wait bro. Don’t you feel any chills?” 

“Yeah I feel it too.” 

“You two are just too drunk. How about we start capturing this girl instead of getting cold feet now. Huh?” 

_Three guys with casual clothes huh... I guess they aren’t from any secret organization._

After a closer look, Chisato was finally able to see the pinkette. Aya looks really scared but somehow there is a determination on her face. 

_That idiot._

Wasting no time, Chisato surrounded herself with strong winds and rushed in making the guys stumble and fall to the ground. 

“What the hell?!” Yelled the most muscular one getting up. 

Chisato felt the sensation gone and she can feel Aya staring at her, full of curiosity. She also imagines a tear from the vocalist about to come out by now. 

_You held on long enough. I won’t let them see you cry._

“Who the fu-” 

The guy got cut off, suddenly being shoved strongly to the wall by a strong force of wind. The other two could only watch in horror. 

“No, We must be seriously drunk. Get up dude! We must get this pip squeak!” 

Irritation added to Chisato’s anger making the winds move violently. 

_That’s it. I would_ _not_ _have_ _to feel guilty after this._

As the two guys marches towards her, Chisato pushed the one who just spoke, to the wall and used the wind to lift him up. She waved her left hand upwards near his face. Air started being sucked out of him leaving him breathless. 

“I… can’t… he-“ 

The blonde felt the other charging towards her. Using her free hand, she sends him off to the other end of the street with a strong whirl of wind. She then turned back to the guy she’s holding. 

“You all are unforgivable for hurting her!” 

“S- uuh-“ 

Chisato knows rage is filling her. She couldn’t stop thinking about her conversation with Aya earlier. And the terrified look on the vocalist’s face being cornered by these thugs. The creepy sensation she felt upon arriving was powered by the fear Aya felt. Thinking about all these things makes her want to strangle this guy with her bare hands. 

_Chisato-chan_ _! Stop!_

She heard Aya’s voice in her mind and then a familiar warmth started enveloping her. 

_Aya-chan_ _?_

This caught her off guard losing the wind that was holding the guy. He fell to the ground unconscious. 

“We need to get out of here.” 

Chisato said walking towards Aya. She did not wait for her response when she took the pinkette’s hand using her winds once again to lift them up to the sky in an instant. She knew they needed to get away there immediately before anyone else sees them. 

The vocalist is being carried on the arms of her savior now as they soar the night sky. Aya couldn’t tell where she is being taken too but she doesn’t care. This is the safest she felt in a long time since she started experiencing attacks by some people who seems to want to capture her. There had been three attacks in the past two years to be specific and she has been using her power to get away. Tonight, was the first time that it wasn’t very effective. Her guess is that her ability is weak against intoxicated mind. 

_I’ve got to remember t_ _hat point._

Much to her luck, the attackers this time were just normal drunkards. It was dangerous in its own way too but she felt relieved because if it were those people from the past attacks, she’d been caught by now for sure. Aya only knew that those people wanted to capture her when she overheard their conversation during the second attack. But she was not able to find out yet why they want her. 

“We’re here.” the masked blonde said as they land in front of what seems to be the gate of the Maruyama household. She let down the pinkette from her arms and readied herself to leave. 

“T-Thanks.” Aya finally uttered grabbing her hand. “Chisato-chan?” 

The blonde turned to face Aya. She made no objections when the vocalist started pulling off the mask covering her face. They looked into each other’s eyes, questions filling their mind. 

“Chisato-chan!” Teary-eyed, Aya did not hold herself back anymore and hugged the bassist. She felt the blonde hug back. “I’m sorry!” 

“Aya-chan, everything is fine now. But yeah, I will accept that apology for making it hard for me to look for you.” The blonde chuckled when she heard the usual ‘ _uuuh_ ’ from the vocalist. “But how did you know it was me?” 

“It’s obvious Chisato-chan, to me at least. I felt your usual kindness and how can I not recognize your voice?” 

“Ah right. That was careless of me. Anyway, I think it’s time for me to leave. It’s getting late Aya-chan.” 

“No. Stay here for the night please?” 

Chisato felt the hug tightened. And in spite of what she said, she knows that a part of her wants to stay as well. She looked up and met eyes with Aya once again. The plea on her expression got her giving up to the vocalist’s request. 

“Alright. And we’ve got lots of things to talk about anyway. But we shouldn’t stay up too late.” 

“Yay! Thank you Chisato-chan!” 

They were greeted by Aya’s mother when they got inside. Aya got scolded for getting home late to which Chisato had tried to defend her, by saying they waited for each other’s job to finish as an excuse. 

“I see. Just as Aya-chan had told me, you’re quite the busy person, Chisato-chan.” 

“Aya-chan talks about me?” 

“Well yes of course. She always do-“ 

“Mom, here are the ingredients for tomorrow that you asked me to buy. We’ll be going to my room now.” Aya cut in with a slight blush forming on her face. 

Her mom raised a brow taken aback by her daughter’s actions but let it off anyway. 

“Dinner is ready dear. Eat up first. You too Chisato-chan.” 

“Okay, thanks mom.” 

Chisato couldn’t reject the offer as much as she felt shy joining them. Mrs. Maruyama seems so sweet and hard to resist given how soft spoken she is. 

_Like mother like daughter._ The blonde thought, giggling to herself. 

Aya’s little sister came next with their father. The little Maruyama beamed towards Aya, happily welcoming her home. When she realized Chisato is staring at her, she immediately went for a hug. The blonde must have been taken aback but she welcomed the action anyway. 

“You must be Chisato-neechan, right?” 

Chisato smiled sweetly at the little Maruyama before answering. “Yes I am. Nice to meet you!” She saw Aya’s panicked expression. She winked at the pinkette trying to let her know that it’s alright. 

The little Maruyama only let go of Chisato after their mother had told her to. 

_She is like a little version of_ _Aya_ _._ Chisato thought to herself suppressing a giggle. 

They settled on the dining table and begun eating. She watched the family’s interaction in amusement. Aya acted like nothing had happened. 

_Seems like they aren’t aware of what_ _their_ _daughter is capable of._ Part of her was relieved because this could mean Aya’s family is not in danger. But then she got even more worried with the vocalist. 

_Aya-chan_ _could’ve been_ _bearing everything by herself all this time._

“Chisato-chan, are you alright?” Aya asked noticing the silence of the bassist. 

“Oh, I just spaced out I think. Nothing to worry about.” 

Brushing it off, the family just continued eating much to Chisato’s relief. When they finished, Mrs. Maruyama didn’t let the two help out on cleaning up saying they are already tired from their school and band activities. The blonde shyly thanked her. 

After both had taken a bath and are now ready for bed, they are in Aya’s room with a futon laid out for Chisato. But the reason of the blonde staying over the night is not yet fulfilled. They sat on the pinkette’s bed with awkward silence not knowing how to start. Or at least that is from the vocalist’s point of view. 

“Aya-chan.” Chisato begun, facing the vocalist beside her. “Would you promise to tell me right away every time something like earlier happens again?” 

“Chisato-chan...” 

The events that took place tonight were quite overwhelming for Aya. She found a limitation to her power. She was attacked, and she didn’t even want to imagine what could have happened to her if Chisato did not come to save her. And the most surprising part for her is that, her band mate, and close friend, can control the wind and beat the crap out of those big guys. Aya is still in the middle of processing these inside her mind but she can be sure of one thing. 

“You will have to promise the same thing to me, Chisato-chan.” She took the bassist’s hand with hers as she continued, “I may not be reliable, but I want to be there for you, and help you as much as I can.” 

Chisato saw the same determination on Aya’s expression from earlier. Other than it sounds fair enough, there is no way she can reject Aya. 

“Alright. But do not say that you are not reliable. It may not be obvious, but I rely on you too.” 

“Chisato-chan!” 

Aya hugged her, tearing up once again. She felt Chisato stroke her hair gently. After she had calmed down, she begun talking about her ability. Like what Chisato had thought, her family doesn’t know about it. 

“I found out I have this power when I was in grade school. It took me time to learn to control it and even now I can’t say that I have full control over it.” 

“I see. Actually, I thought you were not aware of your power. I guess that’s why.” 

"Yes. Most of the time it happens when I am overwhelmed by my emotions. Like during our lives and I get to sing my heart out. The feeling of wanting to reach our audience with our song powers me up.” 

Chisato watches Aya’s expression to shift to a serious one as the vocalist begun to talk about the first two attacks she experienced. She didn’t know how they found out about her but most likely it’s because of her lack of control. The fear she felt for being cornered became her advantage. She used it to escape both attacks. 

After that, Aya tried to continue her life as if nothing happened. She focused on being an idol trainee while being cautious of her surroundings. 

“I do not feel safe when I’m all alone.” 

“Aya-chan. You are not alone anymore.” 

Chisato was the one to initiate the hug this time. She doesn’t usually do this and she knows it surprised Aya. But it felt right at the moment. She too felt alone having this special ability with no one to rely on when danger comes and when she’s got her daily busy life to think of as well. 

“Like we promised earlier, we will be on this together from now on.” 

“Yes Chisato-chan!” 

With their newfound trust for each other, Chisato thinks her bond with Aya just got deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and suggestions are always welcome! See you again on the next possible oneshot for this au!


End file.
